


He's Back

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone sabotages the TARDIS to come for a visit.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Back

"Um, Doctor?" 

" _Don't_ say it Ianto." The Doctor warned sternly.

"I have to." He sighed. "How could the TARDIS lose power? Has it ever done that before?" A light burst from beside him. He turned to see that the Doctor was using his Sonic Screwdriver as a flash light. 

"No, not that I can remember, Ianto. This old girl has broken down before, but the lights have never gone out."

"Didn't pay your electric man?" Ianto smirked. He laughed as he saw his lover glare. 

"C'mon. We need to get to the console so I can find out what's wrong."

Ianto grasped the Doctor's hand and was led through the winding corridors of the TARDIS. The Doctor seemed to understand where he was going, even in the dark, so Ianto decided not to question his judgment. 

"Ah," he heard the Doctor say. "Here we are." He looked up at the ceiling. "What's going on, old girl?" The TARDIS didn't answer. The Doctor sighed. "Guess I'll have to fiddle with her parts and find out."

"Doctor, you know that sounded inappropriate?" When the Doctor didn't answer he asked, "Anything I can do?"

"No, I don't think so…ARGH!" The Doctor answered, running his hands through his messy hair. "I don't know what's wrong with her!"

"Do you think she's trying to tell us something?"

The Doctor turned to Ianto, putting on his thick glasses. "Like what exactly?"

Ianto shrugged. "I dunno. But the TARDIS has a mind of its own, right? And she's never done this before? So maybe she's trying to communicate with us."

"What do you want, old girl?" The Doctor called out again, with no hum indicating the TARDIS response. 

BUH BUH.

"What was that?" Ianto asked.

"Dunno…" The Doctor's voice dripped with curiosity. He jogged over to the console, pushing buttons and twisting knobs. A screen from across the room lit up and gave them a view of what was on the outside. "What the-?" The Doctor took off his glasses, walking up to the screen. "But how…?"

"What is it?" Ianto was nervous now.

BUH BUH. 

The noise was louder now, and Ianto realized that it was coming from the TARDIS door. Before he could ask what was going on, The Doctor had rushed back to the console and started working the controls frantically, muttering to himself.

BUH BUH.

"Doctor, what's going on!?" Ianto yelled.

"It's--"

BUH BUH.

The TARDIS doors burst open, revealing a blonde haired man in a suit, with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm _baack_." The Master said.


End file.
